Embrace the Night Series
by MissKitieFantastico
Summary: *Chapter 5 Added: 2-2-02* Cordy gets a disturbing vision & takes matters into her own hands. Someone from Angel's past is back to make sure Cordy never again sees the light of day. *un-finished*
1. Clear As Moonless Midnight

TITLE: Embrace the Night  
  
RATING: PG-13… I guess? Sorry, not an avid member of the MPAA.  
  
SPOILERS: Hopefully everything because I like to be as detailed and true to the show as possible with references, so if you watch the show, you'll know what's going on. If not, good luck.  
  
SUMMARY: Cordy is sent a disturbing vision & she takes matters into her own hands. Someone from Angel's past is back to make sure Cordy never again sees the light of day.  
  
DISCLAIMER: We all know who owns Angel & Co… so don't rub it in. I just wanna play with the characters, promise I won't hurt them… much. (Besides, I have no Bling-Bling…*ok, forgive me for the use of the word "bling-bling" I am such a white girl, sometimes I can't help but act honky. *)  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Want.Take.Have. Just let me know where so I can brag that someone likes me.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'm a feedback slut… so anything you want to say is cool beans with me.  
  
TIMELINE: Completely follows the show until after "DAD", then my twisted imagination takes over.  
  
NOTE: I am assuming the certain character from Angel's past is still alive, because I missed a few episodes last season. If they're not alive, just bear with me and play like they are.  
  
***  
  
I was going to wait until I had a few more chapters in my Cordy/Angel dramatic series completed, but I kinda wanted to get this first one out of the way and see what you all think. Feedback always helps, even if it's a small pat on the back. I'll try to post more chapters at once, but I have a damning work schedule. (Sorry this chapter is so short)  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
Thanx, KAT  
  
***  
  
*Monday, 2:30pm*  
  
"Hey, hey Phantom Dennis… Put the nuts back! I don't care if they don't go in the fridge. I like my nuts just where they are, thank you." Cordelia snatched a tin of peanuts out of the air, and tossed them back in the fridge. "Ok, I guess that kinda came out wrong, huh…"  
  
Cordelia was enjoying her rare day off, and she planned on making the best of it. "Ooh, that's the stuff, Dennis!" Cordy made her way lazily out of the small apartment's kitchen, and plopped herself down on her couch as Dennis floated out an ice cream sundae for her. "You're the best. A day of junk food, Cordy-Dennis bonding, NO demons and a hunky-totally-kissable- actor movie marathon! Doesn't get much better than this…"  
  
As Cordy went to reach for the floating bowl of ice cream, pain slammed through her entire body like a Mac truck through a concrete wall. Her body started to convulse and she grabbed her head, a silent scream frozen on her open mouth. Her face contorted in gruesome agony, but no words or sounds could make their way up her throat-- this was the worst vision Cordelia ever remembered receiving.  
  
The distorted images and sounds flooded her brain. She could see three small children, no more than 6 years old, huddled in the corner of an office….screaming. A woman stood in front of them. She could feel the fear from the children burrowing it's way into the core of her soul. Her attention was then reverted back to the woman, who was moving closer to them. Her back was turned, but she was wearing a long black dress and a blood red shawl, and she had long hair as black as midnight. Before her vision ended, she got a flash of a man and another woman standing in an opposite corner of the spacious office, grotesquely evil smiles plastered to their faces.  
  
Cordelia threw herself off the couch, ignoring her vision-ravaged brain that was throbbing incessantly. She made her way destructively to her bathroom, knocking over a vase and a lamp, before throwing herself at the toilet. She hunched over the white porcelain for what seemed like hours, after losing her lunch--repeatedly-- shaking and crying. Finally, she was able to calm herself enough to make a coherent sound.  
  
"Dennis, I need the phone…" Cordelia managed weakly. As she waited for Dennis to retrieve the cordless, she lifted herself to the sink, washed out her mouth, and dumped about half a dozen aspirin into her mouth.  
  
"Thanks." Cordelia took the phone from Dennis and hit 'memory 1', which immediately dialed Angel's cell phone. "Come on, pick up the phone, dammit…" Cordelia mumbled into the ringing phone. His voice mail picked up, and Cordelia hit the 'off' button. "Don't do this to me, Angel…"  
  
Cordelia once again tried the phone, this time hitting 'memory 2'… She waited.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. Please leave a mess--" It was the sound of her own voice, so she once again turned the phone off.  
  
She wandered out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She quickly and painfully, head still throbbing like thunder from the vision, dressed in jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. She dropped to her knees in front of her bed and retrieved a suitcase from under it. She rummaged through it until she found what she wanted. A stake, a crossbow and the Sassanian shortsword Angel had given her after they started training. He had said something about it being from the Seventh Century and very rare because most Sassanian swords were single-edged longswords. She didn't care as long as it was sharp and pointy. She stuffed the stake in her back pocket and the rest of the weapons went in a duffel bag. Along with a cross and holy water for good measure. In LA, you never know what you'll run into, even in the middle of the day.  
  
She hastily made her way back into the livingroom, dropping the bag by the door and decided to give Wesley a try. She dialed his number, and no luck. Gunn… She paged. She waited exactly three minutes, pacing the length of her livingroom wearing the carpet thin. Nothing.  
  
*I don't know where you all are, but when I find you, you will all die gruesome deaths. That is, if I don't beat you to it.*  
  
Finally, she couldn't wait any longer. She scribbled a quick note for Angel, telling Dennis to make sure he got it if he came by, and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing… Wolfram & Hart, here I come." Cordy took a long breath and headed out the door. 


	2. The Black Beyond

* * indicates Cordy's thoughts. Not that you won't be able to tell, because parts of it are 1st person.  
  
***  
  
  
  
*Monday, 3:00pm*  
  
The longer she sat the more anxious she got.  
  
She fiddled with her hair, opened the duffel and checked to make sure her crossbow was armed and ready, cautious not to let the driver see what was in it.  
  
After a while, she was content that she had prepared herself enough, and decided to watch the buildings. She watched the downtown Los Angeles scenery blur by her as she looked out the side window of the taxi. Not a smart move, since she was still nauseous from talking on the big white telephone half an hour earlier. She rested her forehead on the cool glass of the taxi and closed her eyes.  
  
Once again, they were stopped. Cordelia popped her eyes back open; she probably could've gotten out and walked faster than the taxi driver had been going.  
  
She should've been at "Evil, Incorporated" by now, but a huge accident on 5th meant they had to back track 3 blocks and come up 10th Street which is twice as busy as 5th on any normal day, but was nothing short of a mob scene today. Cars lined both sides of the street, horns blaring, and people walked up and down the sidewalks. Some in suits, talking on cell phones, heading either to or from their office. Others out for some good money spending, just lazing their way through the hoards of people. God, she wished she could be one of those people again. Fighting the good fight was all fine and dandy, but she missed even the fraction of normalcy she once thought she had.  
  
Finally, he turned onto a side street and got the clunky taxi moving again. Not very fast mind you, this being LA and all, home of the worst drivers in the Northern Hemisphere.  
  
The taxi driver noticed her incessant squirming in the backseat but the look on her face kept him quiet. She looked pretty enough, short brown hair, beautiful eyes… But it was also something in her eyes that made him think twice about starting up a conversation. He couldn't put a finger on it, although he got a feeling of sadness and pain from her eyes that made him uncomfortable.  
  
Cordelia had almost forgotten he was in the car until she heard him light up a cigarette.  
  
*Great. Thanks a lot.  
  
As if I'm not stressed enough you go and light up a cigarette. Rude much?  
  
And how slow can you drive? I mean, we're not driving Miss Daisy here are we?  
  
Ok, calm. Focus.  
  
You're on a suicidal mission to kill--yes--kill, mame, murder, extinguish and annihilate Gavin "Mr. Evil-In-Gucci-Shoes" and Lilah "Ms. I-Don't-Have- To-Be-On-My-Period-To-Be-An-Evil-Bitch".  
  
Ah, that's much better. I'm not so wound up anymore.  
  
This is for a good cause. Just walk in there, do it and get out. I know that was them in my vision, and hurting me is one thing, but kids… I draw the line there.  
  
Oh, boy. I don't know what I'm getting myself into.  
  
I can handle Lilah and Gavin, they can't even pee without an assistant's help… But I am so gonna get it from Angel when this is over. If I manage to make it out of the building alive.  
  
NO!  
  
No bad thoughts, remember. Angel said second guessing yourself is basically like suicide. Instinct. That's all I need to get myself through this. Instinct and a lot of good luck, maybe a fluke meteor will crash right into the building…*  
  
A sharp jolt forward broke Cordelia from her thoughts.  
  
The taxi driver slammed on his brakes and the horn simultaneously, and cursed in what seemed to be Italian, at an old man that wandered in front of the moving pile of junk.  
  
"Sorry, miss… Came out of nowhere."  
  
Cordelia looked into his rear view mirror in time to see him avert his eyes from her gaze.  
  
"It's ok. I've had worse scares in my short life." Then Cordelia added to herself, "Nothing can happen in a car that I haven't been through ten- fold…" She resumed looking out the side window, but he knew from the glassy look of her eyes in the mirror that nothing she was looking at was in this reality.  
  
The rest of the drive was spent in heavy silence, only once in a while broken by an occasional wheezing from the chain-smoking Italian taxi driver.  
  
He stopped on the side of towering office complex that looked so normal on the outside.  
  
*If only people knew what went on inside those walls.*  
  
Cordelia handed him the fair, and started to get out of the taxi.  
  
Without warning, the driver turned back to Cordelia and spoke. "You look sad. I donna know why you-a sad, but pretty girl like you should never be-a sad." He spoke in a think Italian accent that reminded her of a trip to Venice, Italy she once made with her parents. Awful experience, but she would never forget that city. There was just something about it that was… ethereal. Magical.  
  
She looked back at him, and smiled warmly. "Hopefully I won't be sad for long… Gratzie."  
  
He nodded his head and she shut the door, feeling a little better than she had previously.  
  
But now it was time to get down to business. 


	3. Stars Sing In Anticipation

* * Indicates thoughts. You'll know who they belong to.  
  
  
  
*Monday, 3:45pm*  
  
  
  
"The stars are angry with me for coming…" She circled around Lilah and Gavin like a predator. She could smell the fear dripping from their human bodies. "Why call me here…"  
  
Lilah cleared her dry throat to speak, and stepped forward. "We… Want your help with a little situation."  
  
"Oh, can the cryptic Lilah. Just tell her already so we can get on with it." Gavin shrugged away from the crazy vampires' grasp on his arm and headed for the alcohol cabinet to pour himself a stiff drink. He hoped he could get drunk enough fast enough so when the crazy bitch killed them, he couldn't feel it.  
  
"Does this have something to do with… daddy?" She clapped her hands together excitedly, and glared expectantly at Lilah, who had nudged herself closer to the office door.  
  
"Actually it does, in a way. We need you to take care of someone close to him. We need to sever his link." Lilah composed herself enough to get down to the details of this little job.  
  
"Oh… too bad. I hoped daddy and I could play." Drusilla pouted like a child, sticking out her bottom lip and furrowing her brow. Immediately her eyes lightened as she realized that they would let her play with someone else. "Well… maybe me and Ms. Edith would like to help… who *can* I play with?"  
  
Her childish demeanor was rather convincing, but Gavin had been briefed with enough stories to know that the innocence was just a clever disguise for a cold-blooded killer who had centuries of practice. She could snap him like a twig before he even took a step for the door. Which at this moment seemed so far away.  
  
*How did Lilah talk me into this madness. She almost killed her the last time they called on that crazy demon… Now she wants to take me down with her…*  
  
Gavin had been so enthralled with the door that he didn't notice Drusilla sneak up behind him. She put her mouth inches from his ear, and his exposed neck, and whispered to him softly in that ever-deceiving voice of hers.  
  
"I like you… In fact, when I'm done why don't *we* play? I'm sure you're heaps of fun to play with…" His pulse quickened and his controlled demeanor started to slip from his grasp. "Ooh, I like that… Fear. It's so tasty." She purred, and snapped her teeth together as if to bite off his earlobe.  
  
He stepped forward quickly and joined Lilah's side. "Get on with it Lilah. Before she gets restless…"  
  
"Fine. We want you to take care of his Seer. Cordelia Chase."  
  
Drusilla lazily made her way to the far side of the office. Looking at various trinkets on a glass shelf, only half being able to pay attention to the woman. Her long fingers traced over a small intricately cut glass vase. Even in the darkness of the corner, the miniscule light that reflected off the multi-colored glass enthralled the vampire. "Pretty…"  
  
Lilah moved swiftly back to her desk while Drusilla's attention was captured with the hunk of glass. She pulled a file from her top desk drawer and motioned to Gavin to take it.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" Gavin asked as he took the file from Lilah's shaky hands.  
  
"She likes you. She hasn't tried to kill you yet, so you deal with her." Lilah crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the half lucid Drusilla standing in the shadows across the office.  
  
"What do you want me to do with her? Kill her?" Drusilla turned back to Lilah and Gavin. "Torture her?" Her voice rose in anticipation and delight at the thought of torturing someone. "Is she human? It's so much more fun when they're human. They scream… like music…" Drusilla dreamily finished her sentence, getting a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
"No. Something else. We don't want *you* to have to kill her, we want our dear friend Angel to do all the work for us. Thus cementing more emotional trauma than us plain killing her can inflict. We'll get two birds with one stone. Destroy his link to the Powers and hopefully weaken him enough to be able to get that damn baby from him…"  
  
Drusilla cast an evil smile at the two nervous lawyers before her.  
  
"And of course you will be generously compensated for your services." Lilah finished for Gavin.  
  
"Ooh, I hope it's a good surprise… Ms. Edith and I like surprises, don't we Ms. Edith?" Drusilla held up the doll in front of her face and smiled at it.  
  
******  
  
"Now that everything is in order, we get to the minor details." Gavin set the file down on the desk and turned back to Drusilla, who had been beaming since they told her what they had planned for the Seer.  
  
At that moment, the door was kicked open. Wood splinters flew into the office as Cordelia stepped through the doorway. Crossbow pointed straight at Lilah. "Hi honey, I'm home."  
  
Cordelia quickly reached Gavin, who stood stunned by the sudden entrance of the topic of their conversation. With her free hand, she backhanded Gavin with a closed fist, sending blood flying out of his mouth. He stumbled backwards and bumped into Lilah's desk, grabbing his jaw in pain. She didn't even notice the vampire standing behind her in the shadows, watching in silent delight.  
  
"Well well well… Are your ears burning Ms. Chase? We were just talking about you." Lilah retorted smugly. She assumed the little girl was as harmless as a puppy dog, but she failed to see the fire and rage that pumped through her body and showed through her eyes.  
  
Gavin caught it though, full in the jaw.  
  
Cordelia kept the crossbow trained on her target, unwavering. "Whatever. I don't know exactly what you two crazies have planned. But this stops now. Angel might not have the guts to kill you, but I do. I've seen what you are…and you're going to Hotel Hell for it. And now seems like the perfect time to check in." Cordy's voice was stone cold and disturbingly calm.  
  
Lilah didn't think the girl had it in her to be so serious. The hidden rage that seethed in her words made chills run throughout her body. She had once again underestimated the little tramp.  
  
"Yeah. Well in about two seconds, you're gonna be right there with us then… We'll save you a room." Lilah's lips turned upward in a smug half smile.  
  
Cordelia's ears pricked up as she heard a small noise from behind her. She caught Lilah's eyes, but Lilah wasn't looking at her. She was looking past her at something behind Cordelia.  
  
All in one quick motion, Cordelia spun around and attempted a roundhouse, but a hand caught her leg and pushed her backward. Cordelia regained her balance and looked up to whoever had deflected her attack.  
  
"Drusilla…" Cordelia muttered in disbelief, and for a moment her fear overtook her and the anger and courage slipped away from her. Then she remembered her vision. "It was you…" The black dress, the red shawl, she should have known.  
  
"Is this my play toy?" Drusilla took a step forward at Cordelia.  
  
"Yes, I guess our plan just skipped a few steps. Do it." Lilah and Gavin moved out of the line of fire to the opposite side of the room, where Drusilla had been admiring the glass vase.  
  
Cordelia didn't know what they were talking about, but she wasn't going to wait long enough to figure it out, so she quickly raised the crossbow that had dropped to her side and shot it straight at Drusilla with precision.  
  
It would have caught Drusilla right in the middle of her un-beating heart if she hadn't reacted with her vampire quickness. Instead, the arrow lodged itself in her right shoulder, sending her stumbling backward. She growled with anger and her face shifted to reveal her demon. "You don't play nice… I don't like you." Drusilla hissed through her elongated, razor-sharp teeth. She dropped the doll she had been holding and yanked the arrow out of her body, throwing it to the floor.  
  
Seeing this, Cordelia reached for the stake in her back pocket and dropped the crossbow. By the time she attempted to reload it, Drusilla would make a lunch of her, so she just discarded it. She then remembered her shortsword and attempted to go for it. She got it in her hand, but Drusilla had already made her move. Cordelia managed to duck her wild punch, sidestepped Drusilla and circled behind her before she could turn.  
  
She withdrew the sword from the duffel bag slung over her shoulder and readied herself in a fighter's stance.  
  
*Instinct. Be quick. Be fast. Make her work. Move the line. Angel trained me well. I can do this. I can kill a two hundred some odd year old vampire with a serious Carrie complex. No big. Just another vamp. No big. No big.*  
  
She repeated those words in her head and exhaled deeply, readying herself for battle as Drusilla turned back to face her. Each second felt like it was going in slow motion and the air suddenly felt heavy. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lilah and Gavin watching silently with pleasure.  
  
*Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you two.*  
  
Cordelia waited for Drusilla to come at her, and she didn't have to wait long. Immediately, the vampire threw herself forward at a waiting Cordelia. She kicked at the sword in Cordy's hand and knocked it away from her.  
  
Cordy recovered from her initial shock in time to once again duck from one of Drusilla's punches, and swept her foot out and made contact with Drusilla's ankles. The vampire flew backwards and landed hard on her back with a thud. Cordy immediately grabbed for the stake in her back pocket and withdrew it. She scrambled on her knees, cat-quick, to the fallen vampire and raised her arm to stake her.  
  
She hadn't expected Drusilla to kick up at her. This knocked Cordelia forward and she fell on her face. The stake rolled out of her hand and out of her reach. She heard Drusilla growl as she was being pulled up by her hair.  
  
Drusilla forced her up onto her knees roughly, and yanked her head to the side to reveal her neck.  
  
"No!" Cordelia screamed and tried to struggle, but the vampire had a death- grip on her hair, and had slid another arm over her chest pinning her arms at her sides.  
  
She felt the sharp fangs puncture her flesh, and her skin started to burn all over. She struggled against Drusilla's grip but she could feel herself getting weaker. With the last of her strength she called out for the one person she could think of.  
  
"Angel…!"  
  
The last syllable made it's way out of her mouth as tiny white stars appeared in her line of vision, and she couldn't focus anymore. The darkness started to slip over her like a black tide. She could feel her body get heavier, but the drinking vampire held her tightly upright.  
  
She clung to the small hope that Angel would hear her scream his name, and come to save her. He always saved her, so she just knew he would come for her. He *had* to. But as she got weaker, and her grip on consciousness faded, she knew it was no use. She had been stupid trying to play hero, and Angel would not be coming to save her this time.  
  
*I'm sorry, Angel. I'm so sorry… I don't want to die…*  
  
All she could think about was Angel, and a thousand images of her secret love washed over her. All she could see in her head was Angel. She made a faint whimper and a solitary tear ran down her cheek. A tear for the love she would never see again.  
  
In turn, Drusilla tightened her grip as she heard Cordelia whimper in pain.  
  
She *had* to say his name again, she knew it would be the last time she would ever utter the beautiful name before she succumbed to death… But she couldn't find the strength.  
  
The last thing she saw behind her eyelids as she faded away was…"Angel…"  
  
***  
  
BUM BUM BUM… Let me know how I'm doing. I'm trying to be cliff-hang-y at the end of each chapter. Let me know if I'm doing poorly, and I'll stop. :) I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but no guarantees. Feedback always helps though, makes me wanna write.  
  
-KAT 


	4. Into The Helios

* * Indicates thoughts. Yadda yadda. You'll know who they belong to.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
~Into The Helios~  
  
-Monday, 4:00pm-  
  
"Well, that sure was fun! I can't believe we bought so much stuff!" Fred exclaimed, holding a sleeping Connor in her arms.  
  
Angel followed Fred up the basement steps back into the hotel lobby, carrying bags upon bags of baby accessories. "Yeah, but my little guy was worth the torturous crowds."  
  
"Of course… It's been a while since I've been to the mall too. Being that there weren't any in Pylea, and even if there were, being a slave and all… didn't get out much." Fred's demeanor turned slightly solemn with the thought of Pylea, but her face slid upwards again when she noticed the baby wake and give her a huge toothless smile.  
  
"Oh, look who's awake! Did you have a good nap?" Fred sat down on the large round sofa in the lobby, and snuggled with a drooling, happy Connor. "I sure hope you did… you're so cute, yes you are!"  
  
She continued to make baby conversation with Connor as Angel took all the bags up to his suite. When he came back downstairs, he found that Fred was changing Connor and still making faces at him.  
  
"You don't have to do that Fred. I could've." Angel stepped behind her, watching his son, a smile breaking out on his face at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. It's kinda nice."  
  
Both Fred and Angel yanked back and grabbed their noses when she pulled the tabs of the diaper back.  
  
"Whew, well, that's not so pleasant, but you know what I mean!" Fred half- smiled, half winced at Angel, and continued the gooey task of wiping the baby clean. All the while Connor bubbled, and kicked his legs, obviously enjoying the pained looks on their faces from his green mess.  
  
Angel walked over to the counter to check the messages on the machine. It read zero.  
  
"Do you know where Wes and Gunn said they were off to?" Angel turned back to Fred and leaned up against the counter. For some strange reason, Angel had the feeling that something was wrong. It bothered him, but the vampire couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
*Obviously, nothing serious had happened, or else Cordelia would've called or come by. *  
  
Angel thought about his cell phone and grabbed it out of his pocket. It was off.  
  
*If something had happened, Cordelia couldn't have gotten a hold of me. *  
  
Panic suddenly struck his gut at the thought that something could've happened to Cordelia and he didn't know it.  
  
"Angel?" Fred was staring at him curiously, now finished changing Connor's diaper, he was re-clothed and laying in the bassinet. "Are you ok?" She stepped forward worriedly.  
  
"Uh, I don't know… I feel like there's something…" He shook his head, the thoughts not being able to form themselves into complete sentences. "Nevermind, it's nothing…"  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, anyway…" Fred eyed Angel suspiciously for a second, then decided not to push the subject. She knew he wouldn't tell her if she pressed him. Only Cordelia knew how to make Angel talk. She had to be the only person alive—or un-live for that matter—that could make Angel do *anything* he didn't want to do. A few months ago Fred was jealous as hell that Cordelia was so close to him and she wasn't, but now she was more comfortable with just about everything. Her feelings for Angel had dissipated and become more plutonic, Cordelia and her got along, and Wes and Gunn… Well, those two were another story entirely. She wasn't so nutty that she didn't notice them fighting for her attention. She *very* noticed. But she wasn't sure how she felt about either of them, so she played dumb. "Like I was saying, Wes and Gunn went out scouting. They're doing some daylight research for this new case they've been working on. They said it was no big deal, so they should be back any time now."  
  
***  
  
-5:45pm-  
  
Gunn and Wes strolled into the lobby of the Hyperion, looking a bit mussed, but none worse for the wear.  
  
"I can't believe you, English! You got mad game. Those demon-wannabee's never saw it comin'."  
  
"Well, thank you… thank you." Wes tipped an imaginary hat towards Gunn and smiled. "Evening Angel. How was your day?" Wesley dropped his satchel on the counter and began removing various weapons from it to put away.  
  
"Yeah, how'd the big baby-stuff hunt go down?" Gunn said, jumping up on the counter, eyeing Angel lying on the round sofa. He had Connor balanced on his stomach, holding him upright and moving him about like he was dancing.  
  
"Not as exciting as yours, obviously. Except…" Angel got serious all of a sudden and sat himself upright, cradling the baby in his arms. "Have you guys heard from Cordy?" He slowly eyed Wes and Gunn, each in turn, waiting for a reply.  
  
Wes turned around to face Angel, but Gunn beat him to the punch. "Aww, you havin' Cordy withdrawals already? She hasn't even been outta your sight for 24 hours, and you're freakin'…" Gunn chuckled and shook his bald head. Completely shrugging off the seriousness in Angel's tone of voice.  
  
"No, we haven't spoken with her. It's her day off." Wesley corrected himself. "A rare and much-needed day off." He knew the young Seer worked herself to the breaking point, and he had been the one to suggest that a day of relaxation would do her some good. Assuming, that is, she didn't have a vision. "She needs some alone-time, poor thing. You know she would call if something was wrong."  
  
"That's the thing, Wes. I just have this bad feeling. It's been bugging me more and more every minute. I've been waiting for the sun to go down so I can check on her." Angel stood and placed Connor back into his bassinet. "I have to make sure she's ok."  
  
"Are you sure, dawg? You know how she gets when you hover." Gunn asked.  
  
"I agree with Gunn. Instead of rushing over to her apartment like it's the end of the world, you should call… And be nonchalant about it. No sense getting her worked up if it's nothing." Wesley finally finished putting the weapons in their rightful places and went to his office.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Angel sighed and went to the phone on the counter.  
  
He dialed Cordelia's home number and it picked up on the fourth ring. Angel heard some scraping noises, then a click. Someone had hung up the phone. The uneasiness that had finally dissipated in his stomach when Wes and Gunn had arrived, returned with a vengeance.  
  
*Cordelia would never hang up her phone like that. Even if it was her day off.*  
  
Angel managed to calm himself enough to remember her cell phone number. With a shaky hand he punched in the seven digits.  
  
*This just isn't like her.*  
  
That's what worried him most. He was always worried about Cordelia, and now that she wasn't by his side so he could protect her, the worry was eating him up inside.  
  
It rang and finally a voice came through the phone. "The user you are trying to reach is either out of the area, or is not answering their call. Please try again later. *Beep*."  
  
He put the phone back on the receiver and turned to face Gunn, who was playing with the baby.  
  
"She's not answering, and there's something wrong at her apartment. I'm going to check it out."  
  
Before anyone could protest, Angel grabbed his leather jacket and started for the door. He yelled over his shoulder as he went, "Keep an eye on him! I'll be back."  
  
Angel dashed out into the LA evening, his only thoughts being of his Seer and best friend. In the sky, the blood red colors on the horizon mixed with the pure black beyond. It would be a dark, moonless night, and the stars already started to splash across the darkening night sky like millions of eyes silently waiting for evil to make itself seen.  
  
***  
  
"Cordy? Cordy open up! It's Angel!" Angel pounded his fists on her front door with such ferocity he thought he might take it off its hinges. He didn't care. That minor gut feeling he had before was now a major something- is-very-wrong gut feeling. Something was *very* wrong with Cordelia, and that scared him more than anything he'd ever encountered in his long life.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, and Angel toppled into the living room. The lights were all off and it was pitch black in the small apartment. Angel sniffed the air, sensing the lingering smell of fear.  
  
Angel was about to call out for her, when the light in the living room came on.  
  
"Cordy?… Dennis?" Angel kept his voice low. It was deathly quiet in the apartment, and it made his stomach twist and roil inside of him. He made his way to her bedroom. The door was open, so he stepped through the doorway. A small amount of light barely made its way into the room, but Angel could see perfectly. He could smell her, all around him. The whole apartment smelled like her, and he relished in it for a moment. Taking in the scent of her, sweet like flowers. Angel had to push her scent and the feelings it gave him, out of his head. He looked around her room and saw that her bed was made, but a bag lay open on the floor next to it.  
  
He knelt down and opened it to see its contents. Holy water, stakes, crossbow bolts but no crossbow. He knew this was her stash of weapons, but something else was missing along with the crossbow. He closed the bag back up, thinking of what he knew was missing from the bag. Finally it hit him, and he mumbled, "… the shortsword…". It was the one he'd given her when they'd started training. It was very old and had actually been one of his favorites, but he'd given it to her because she liked it so much.  
  
He stood again, scanning the room for anything he might have missed, still baffled at where she would have gone with the weapons. Finding nothing else out of the ordinary, he made his way back to the living room. Then he noticed a small slip of paper floating in his direction from the kitchen. He grabbed it out of the air and unfolded it, not wanting to know what words were written, but knowing he had to read it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Angel,  
  
I had a vision.  
  
Lilah & Gavin.  
  
I couldn't wait for you.  
  
If you're reading this I made a big mistake.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Love you,  
  
Cor  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
That's all that was written on the piece of paper. She had obviously left in a hurry, taking enough time to scribble a note for him before hurrying off to fight evil— alone. Slowly, anger started to surge through Angel and he crumpled the note and shoved it in his pocket. "How could you let her go?!" Angel growled at the empty apartment before turning on his heel, and sprinted out into the night.  
  
Dennis just slowly closed the door behind him, and turned off the lamp as he heard tires squeal and the roar of an engine slowly fade away.  
  
***  
  
Lilah cautiously made her way to her car, keys in hand. The click of her heels reverberated off the concrete walls in the underground parking garage.  
  
Most of the massive garage was blanketed in darkness except for a panel of fluorescent lights that ran down the middle. It would have made her feel better except that on this particular night a majority of the lights were flickering on and off, casting shadows that pulsated like a heartbeat, and a few weren't lit at all. She always hated this garage. It was dark, and unless you worked normal hours at the company, it was always deserted. Now it reminded her of a tomb. Deathly quiet. About a dozen cars littered the garage, and of course, hers was the last. All the way in the back, surrounded by darkness.  
  
She tried to keep herself in the light, picking up her pace when she saw her car. She pressed a button on her keychain and she saw the lights flash on her silver BMW as the alarm disengaged. She reached her door and was inches from inserting the key in the lock when she heard something slam to the ground behind her, and the loud clang echoed deafeningly through the empty garage.  
  
Lilah almost jumped out of her skin and turned her head to look over her right shoulder, in the direction of the noise. She scanned the area and saw nothing. She slowly turned her head back to her car when a moving shadow caught her attention on her left.  
  
She gasped, and stumbled backwards toward the trunk of her car, seeing Angel standing right next to her.  
  
"Lilah." Angel's eyes flashed with rage, but his voice came out flat and unnervingly cold.  
  
She stumbled backwards again, trying to put more space between her and the obviously pissed off vampire.  
  
"A-Angel." She stuttered. Her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest, and she couldn't control her now ragged breathing.  
  
"What did you do." Angel took a menacing step forward, then stopped to pick up the keys Lilah had dropped when she saw him. Without taking his eyes off her, he threw the keys, and she heard them land somewhere off in the dark recesses of the "tomb".  
  
Lilah silently cursed herself for not being able to retain her composure. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out, straightening her form before looking Angel in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
She thought her voice would come out weak and broken, but it deceived her. Instead it came out calm and detached, almost like she was bored. She felt like she should have waved her hand at him in a manner to suggest that he leave her be. But she didn't. She just stood there, straight as a board, scared to death. There was nothing else she *could* do. Well, she could run but he'd catch her the moment her foot left the floor, then he'd snap her neck like a twig. He would probably kill her anyway, so she decided it wasn't worth the effort.  
  
Angel suddenly moved forward, grabbed Lilah by the arms and threw her into the car door. She yelped in pain but made no other sound when she saw his face change, and he pressed his body tight against hers, trapping her painfully against the side of the car. His mouth was only millimeters away from her ear when she felt his cool breath as he whispered to her, and it made chills run through her body. "I warned you before. You obviously didn't listen. Tell me where she is, or I kill you where you stand."  
  
Lilah made no attempt to struggle, and the weight of him holding her against the car made it hard to breathe. He was almost holding her arms tight enough to make the bones snap, and she could feel her fingers start to tingle with the lack of blood flow.  
  
"T-They took her. It's too late." Lilah's words were little more than a whisper, and she fought hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. Something inside of her fought against itself. She could feel a part of herself wanting to let go, and cry for what she had done to the poor girl, the other wished she had a stake in hand so she could get rid of him once and for all to appease the partners. Her conscience had long ago taken a vacation, to be replaced by irreversible darkness. But her soul screamed at her for the things that she had done. Some of them willfully, to move ahead in the company, and some out of downright fear for her life.  
  
"It better not be too late. Who. Where. Tell me *now*." She could hear Angel growl those words, and he slowly moved his mouth to her neck. She could feel his mouth there, poised to sink into the flesh, and she tried to swallow the dry lump that formed in her throat.  
  
"Gavin. He took her to the Calvary Cemetery on Whittier Boulevard." Lilah's words barely squeaked out of her throat, and the moment she finished her sentence, he pushed himself violently away from her and turned away. She stumbled forward a step, gasping and coughing for air.  
  
"Oh, Lilah?" Angel asked as he turned back to face her. She stood upright and met his eyes. In one blurred motion, his fist collided with the side of her face. Lilah stumbled sideways, lost her balance and fell unceremoniously to the concrete floor, slamming her head into the ground with a sickening crack. She could faintly see Angel's dark form bend down in front of her as her vision started to darken.  
  
He noticed the pool of dark blood that was slowly seeping onto the floor from under her head, and resisted the urge not to smile.  
  
"That was for Cordy. I'll be back to collect *my* debt from you later." He stood, and she could hear his loud footfalls echoing off the walls.  
  
Her last thought before her spinning world turned completely black was how much she hated this garage.  
  
***********  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, but writer's block is one helluva bitch. I sorta got sick of the plot, but I think I have it back on track and much better than before. For those who are actually interested in my 'lil fic, I'll try to update soon. :) -KAT  
  
BTW… one minor note. I just have to say major thanks to everyone that reviewed my fic and are rootin' me to finish :) You're all in my good book from now on. 


	5. Born Unto Darkness

Gavin Park stepped out of the black limo that was parked along the side of the macadam, and started following Drusilla into the depths of the Calvary Cemetery as the last slivers of the blood red sunset were engulfed by the black night sky.  
  
All around him large, weather and age worn mausoleums towered ominously amidst the scattered tombstones and inlaid headstones. The only sounds he heard were the soft footfalls from four pairs of feet in the grass, which was still partially damp from a previous night's rain.  
  
He followed Drusilla, weaving through the massive Los Angeles cemetery. He could vaguely make out her tiny form in front of him, lazily dancing and waving her frail arms to whatever dreamy music she had running in her mind. She had been on a blood-rush high since draining the girl earlier at the office. She had told him she could feel her life flowing through her; absorbing the girls' powers and she raved and rambled about the stars and the little pixies that called to her. They told her what to do with the girl. At least that's what her broken mind thought, but Gavin knew the "Little Pixies" that told her what to do, were actually the voices of himself and Lilah telling her what to do earlier. But, he kept his mouth shut and silently followed her, heading deeper and deeper into the depths of the cemetery, waiting for her to stop and decide it was time. She said she wanted to do it the right way. The way she was taught, or else she wouldn't finish what she had been called here to do.  
  
Gavin found it quite amusing that this particular creature could be so cunning. She was the ultimate predator. She could be completely lost one minute, acting as a lost broken china doll then the next strike out with such skill and ferocity he was sure even the Senior Partners could be intimidated by her at times. She was very cunning, and she chose just the perfect moments to regain her grasp on reality.  
  
Gavin was distracted from his inner musings as a harsh grunt from behind him broke the heavy silence. He turned back to see one of the guards stumble over a headstone and almost lose his balance with the girl slung lifelessly over his shoulder. He almost felt sorry for her… almost. He remembered what she had looked like when she swooned over him briefly when he met her a few months back… before the pompous British ex-watcher told him to piss off. He remembered her looking so young, but at the same time so worn and old, then he touched his still aching jaw, and his sympathy flew right out the proverbial window.  
  
Drusilla stopped about ten feet in front of him and he saw her fall to her knees.  
  
"Here… This is perfect." Drusilla turned her head to look back at Gavin and the three men behind him. "Hurry… I can sense the stirring… Dig quickly…" Her dreamy state immediately withdrew and her tone became hurried and forceful.  
  
Gavin looked back to Markus, holding the two shovels, and nodded for him to do what she said. Without any further words, Kevin dropped the dead girl on the still dampened grass and began shoveling away at the soft ground with Markus. The two bulky men didn't waste any time digging a hole deep enough to fully bury the girl, and Markus hopped out of the makeshift grave and grabbed her by the wrists. He drug her to the edge of the hole, then rolled her in. Her body thumped as she landed on the soft dirt and the two immediately started covering her silently with the loose dirt.  
  
The whole time he stood a few feet away, wondering if he should say a small prayer for the girl, or maybe he should say a prayer for himself. This could either go one of two ways… The vampire totally cracks up the way they hope, or he goes vengeance again. The latter of his two choices was not very appealing, but apparently the Senior Partners thought it was a risk worth taking. The girl had become too valuable to the other cause and they had to extract her from the equation quickly.  
  
Drusilla watched intently, a small smile creeping at the edges of her mouth, as the two big men patted down the earth with their shovels. It reminded her of being tucked into bed by someone. Her parents maybe, or was it Daddy that used to tuck her in after a good nights slaughter? She couldn't remember. She could never remember.  
  
"Sleep tight… Don't let the bed bugs bite…" Drusilla turned away from the new grave to look at Gavin. "She's so pretty when she sleeps."  
  
"Now let's get out of here…" Gavin motioned for the other two men to leave before following Drusilla back the way they came.  
  
~~~~  
  
Angel pulled into the entranceway to the cemetery. Lights turned off, he drove past the front office and crematorium and followed the narrow pavement until it split in two directions. Anxious and scared all at once, Angel didn't have time for this. He threw the car in park and stepped out of the car. He gazed around him at the blackened cemetery, and felt and odd sensation overtake him. She was here… He could feel her. Angel heard faint voices somewhere to his left and he knew exactly who it was. He threw himself back in the car, put it in gear and went right. He didn't go far, just enough so it wasn't noticeable from the street, before putting it in park and shutting off the engine. The hushed voices were slowly getting louder as he ran in their direction.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gavin just about ran into Drusilla in front of him, when she stopped suddenly in her tracks like a deer in headlights.  
  
She cocked her head to the side, as if listening to something he knew he could never hear.  
  
Maybe it was in her head, or maybe someone was following them.  
  
"He's here…"  
  
~~~~  
  
Angel slowed his pace, stealthily ducking behind and around mausoleums and larger headstones.  
  
He could still feel her, but the voices were gone.  
  
His eyes darted frantically back and forth, trying to see through the darkness for anything that moved.  
  
His vampire eyes were good, better than normal humans, but it was still hard to see in almost perfect blackness.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Who's here…" Gavin came up on Drusilla's right and turned to face her. She had a face full of emotions. A range from fear to excitement to hunger.  
  
"Daddy…" The darkness that enveloped her face seemed to grow even darker to Gavin as she smiled, and he swore he could see fire ignite in her eyes.  
  
She had been expecting him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Finally Angel found what he had been looking for.  
  
He could make out two shapes walking silently between headstones, and two more shapes following loosely behind. All human—except one. And he knew that one. Angel took the advantage of their human senses and started to his right at a silent run, hoping to cut them off before they got to whatever waiting vehicle they had.  
  
~~~~  
  
As she walked, Drusilla glanced around her, hoping to see who she knew was there.  
  
She paid no attention to the man who walked silently beside her, his heart rapidly beating with fear. The heartbeat rang loudly inside her head, and her nose was filled with the heavy odor of his fear. It radiated off his body like the unpredictable ocean waves. Normally it would have pleased her to no end to feel and smell and taste the amount of fear the little human was giving off, but it kept distracting her from the other she tried to sense.  
  
She could feel him gaining speed and she knew those two hulking human beasts in front of her would hopefully cease to exist in a matter of moments, and she smiled at the thought.  
  
~~~~  
  
Angel turned to his left and rounded the side of a large tomb before coming to an abrupt halt.  
  
The two men stopped in their tracks no more than a few feet in front of him.  
  
Even in the darkness, Angel could see the surprise etched on their faces. His gaze slid over one man's shoulder and rested on the two forms behind them before sliding back to the two men in front of him. Not a word or sound was uttered from the two before Angel lunged forward and slammed their heads together, grabbed them by their lapels and chucked them both against the side of the tomb.  
  
Now nothing stood between him and his childe… and the quivering mass of a human that— no longer stood next to her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gavin hadn't thought twice when Drusilla had whispered for him to make himself gone. She said it was a family affaire and he was no longer welcome.  
  
So he ran, his $900 Gucci loafers thudding on the slippery grass while Angel was probably playing puppet master to his overpaid and under trained guards.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hello, Dru." Angel growled, and the anger inside him started to boil over. He could feel his demon screaming inside of him to be let loose, to tear her apart.  
  
"Daddy… You aren't supposed to be here. You'll spoil the surprise." Drusilla giggled and smiled at him, not making an attempt to move or flee.  
  
"Where is she Drusilla." Angel took a step forward and tried to concentrate on flexing his hands, which were shaky with anger.  
  
Half of him wanted to let loose on her, the other half couldn't. Wouldn't hurt his childe. This is the inner battle he fought for so long. Wanting to hurt her in so many ways, but not being able to because she could look and act so helpless sometimes… and because she was his.  
  
"She's waiting for you with the wormies… she is quite the pretty thing, and tasty too… goes down like fine wine."  
  
Drusilla smiled widely at Angel before stepping forward.  
  
Angel was caught off guard as she removed her hand from behind her back, splashing a liquid all over his front.  
  
He looked down as his chest started to burn and sizzle, and Angel cried out in pain from it. He lunged forward to grab at Drusilla who was giggling like a mad woman, and backed out of his grasp.  
  
"Looks like you're still one of us, Daddy. Not human, not a man but a beast you are. Like me forever!"  
  
Drusilla let out a small growl and threw Angel out of her way before taking off into the night. He slammed into the side of the tomb by the still unconscious tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. He winced at the new pain in his back, and the slowly dying pain on his chest from the Holy Water.  
  
Angel angrily pushed himself away from the wall and started off after Drusilla, but only got a few steps before remembering her words… "She's waiting for you with the wormies…"  
  
"Oh, god… what did she do." Panicked, Angel took off in the opposite direction, back from where they had been coming from. 


End file.
